


Study Break

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day June '13 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco needs a break from studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> Written for Yaoisakka's prompt "Ron/Draco stress before Exams"

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Draco muttered, rubbing at his face. He couldn't get the calculations for his numerology practice assignment to come out right and he couldn't figure out why.

Ron glanced up from across the table, setting down his quill. “Something wrong?”

“Yes, something is fucking wrong,” Draco snapped, glaring at his boyfriend. He immediately softened at the kicked puppy look he got in return. “Sorry,” he muttered, rubbing at his face again, “I just can't get this right and I'm tired and my father is threatening to not take me to Tasmania over break if I don't get at least an E on this exam.”

Ron made a sympathetic noise and reached across to close Draco's book. “You need a break, Drac. You've been working on this too long. No,” he said, holding a hand up. “I know what I'm talking about, I've seen it enough times with Hermione.”

Draco made a face but rolled up his notes and began packing his bag. “I guess I should get some sleep,” he admitted. “I just wanted to finish revising for this exam first.”

“You're going to do fine on the exam, you're top in the class,” Ron said with a smile. He grabbed his things and headed out of the library. “And I can think of something a little more exciting to do before you get some sleep.”

“Better prove it,” Draco replied, smirking, and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
